headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Planet of the Apes 1
| next = ''Planet of the Apes'' #2 }} Planet of the Apes was published by Marvel Comics' Magazine Management Co (under the Curtis imprint) from 1974-1977. It is the first ongoing comic book series related to the Planet of the Apes franchise. It is also the first medium to introduce original Planet of the Apes material beginning with a non-continuity serial entitled "Terror on the Planet of the Apes". The first story in this issue is "The Lawgiver", which is chapter one of the serial. Chapter Two of "Terror on the Planet of the Apes", which immediately follows this story is called "Fugitives on the Planet of the Apes". Both chapters were written by Gerry Conway and Doug Moench with artwork by Mike Ploog. The third story in this issue is the first chapter in the comic magazine adaptation of the 1968 20th Century Fox film, Planet of the Apes. It is a twenty-five page story written by Doug Moench with artwork by George Tuska and inks by Mike Esposito. The cover for this issue boasts a painted illustration composed by Bob Larkin. This issue was edited by Tony Isabella. It shipped with an August, 1974 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). "The Lawgiver" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Fugitives on the Planet of the Apes" * Writer - Gerry Conway; Doug Moench * Penciler - Mike Ploog * Inker - Mike Ploog Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Planet of the Apes" * Writer - Doug Moench * Penciler - George Tuska * Inker - Mike Esposito Synopsis NASA astronauts George Taylor, Dodge, Landon and Stewart lock themselves into suspended animation for a long-term voyage through deep space. The purpose of their mission is to test the Hasslein theory of the effects on a vehicle traveling at the speed of light. During the journey, the ship is pulled into a planet's gravitational field and it crash lands into a lake. Automatic recovery systems awaken the crew – all but Stewart. An air leak had ruptured in her cubicle during the journey and she is now nothing but a dessicated corpse. After discovering Stewart's corpse, the astronauts take a reading and find that they have traveled some two-thousand years into the future. The hull of the ship ruptures and water begins pouring in. Taylor, Dodge and Landon grab some meager supplies and hop into a life raft. They paddle to shore as their space capsule sinks beneath the surface of the lake. They have no idea what planet they are on, but theorize that they are in the constellation of Orion. Taylor chides Landon for his scientific ambition and Landon fires back on Taylor's cynicism and antisocial tendencies. But their most pressing concern right now is finding food and water before their supplies run out. After wandering through a barren desert for several days, they eventually come upon a waterfall and a grove of trees. Overjoyed, the astronauts take off their clothes and go swimming, But a hidden observer steals the clothes from the shoreline. Discovering the theft, Taylor and the others track the thieves down. They find a colony of mute, savage human primitives and an attractive dark-haired woman that immediately catches Taylor's eye. Suddenly, a pack of horseback riding, rifle-bearing gorillas storm through the brush and begin hunting the savages. Taylor and the others have no choice but to flee along with the others. A rider's bullet fells Dodge, and Landon disappears among the crowd. As the gorillas chase them through the fields, the hunt leader begins speaking to one of his confederates and expresses shock at the idea that he heard one of the humans speak. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * The Planet of the Apes magazine series is distributed through Curtis Publications and published on a bi-monthly schedule. * Terror on the Planet of the Apes is divided into two chapters: :*Part I: The Lawgiver :*Part II: Fugitives on the Planet of the Apes * These installments of Terror on the Planet of the Apes were reissued by Malibu Graphics in June 1991 as a stand-alone comic. * "Planet of the Apes" is reprinted in ''Adventures on the Planet of the Apes'' #1. * This issue includes an interview with Rod Serling. Aside from his well known contributions as writer and host of the cult television classic, The Twilight Zone, Serling was also the screenwriter for the first Planet of the Apes movie. * This issue contains an extra feature entitled, "How to Make a Man-Ape". * Chronologically, Terror on the Planet of the Apes takes place some time following Battle for the Planet of the Apes, but prior to Planet of the Apes. * "Planet of the Apes" (second story) is part 1 of the official comic series adaptation of the 1968 Arthur P. Jacobs film, Planet of the Apes. * The character of Nova is not to be confused with Nova (Richard Rider) or Nova (Frankie Raye). This Nova exists in a separate continuity from that of Earth-616 continuity. * The character of George Taylor is referred to only as "Taylor" or "Bright Eyes" throughout the series. George Taylor is not to be confused with the DC Comics character George Taylor - the city editor of the Daily Star on Earth-Two. * Marcus is one of the gorilla hunters that captures Taylor. He won't be mentioned by name until issue #2 however. * Although Dodge is killed in this issue, his severed head makes an appearance in ''Planet of the Apes'' #3. * John Landon is referred to only as "Landon" in this issue. He is not provided with a first name until his next appearance in Planet of the Apes #4. * Additional information is based on material originally supplied in the 1968 Planet of the Apes movie. * This series began publication following the release of the final theatrical film, Battle for the Planet of the Apes, but prior to the production of the live-action Planet of the Apes television series. * Marvel UK published a British weekly edition of Planet of the Apes concurrent with this series, reprinting material which had previously appeared in this series. However, the British edition's weekly publication schedule meant that that edition quickly overtook the US edition, resulting in the original series effectively reprinting stories which had already appeared earlier in the 'reprint' UK edition. In an attempt to generate more stories than Marvel could provide in time, Marvel UK resorted to publishing Killraven stories with the characters redrawn as Apes and with Killraven renamed 'Apeslayer'. * A colorized version of Planet of the Apes was released as a read-along book and record collection by Power Records in 1974. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Planet of the Apes #1 at the POTA Wiki ---- Category:Planet of the Apes Vol 1 Category:1973/Comic issues Category:August, 1974/Comic issues